creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 May 2016
02:26 próbowałem ją olać xd 02:26 próbuj do skutku 02:26 odczepiła się 02:26 ale znów uderzyła 02:26 :l 02:27 a więc 02:27 zlewaj ją do skutku 02:27 ok 02:32 Hye Sang 02:32 witam 02:41 ... 02:43 https://www.curse.com/servers/r8TMf7/g%C5%82%C3%B3wny-pok%C3%B3j-creepypasta-wikia Zapraszam na oficjalny chat cp wiki 02:44 "Nie można odnaleźć żądanej strony" 02:44 .v. 02:48 to żeś zrobił xD 02:52 ... 02:54 Hye Rzymuś. 02:55 Hej 02:55 :D 02:58 Zdravo! 02:58 Hye Araczę 02:44 "Nie można odnaleźć żądanej strony" 02:44 .v. 02:48 to żeś zrobił xD 02:52 ... 02:54 Hye Rzymuś. 02:55 Hej 02:55 :D 02:58 Zdravo! 02:58 Hye Araczę 03:01 Witam 03:02 witam 03:02 Hye Kyukaczu. 03:02 hEJ 03:02 Hej* 03:02 Mars, możesz na priv? 03:02 Jasne. 03:03 Hye Natoshi 03:03 ile mnie nie było 03:04 ^^ 03:04 Szanuję 03:04 dobra, czyli tak jak było, nadal jest. 03:05 Było, jest i będzie 03:05 A powód jest taki że ponieważ 03:05 taki sam burdel jak wtedy, nostalgicznie, nice try. 03:05 gratulowałem już 03:05 nowemu inspektorowi 03:06 O, gratuluję Marshuk :D 03:06 Dzięki! 03:06 Proszę! ^^ 03:06 ja się nie wcinam, bo zaraz na mnie będzie *siedzi cicho* 03:07 Natoshi 03:07 Nikogo to nie obchodzi. 03:07 Sama zaczynasz. 03:07 wiem o tym, 03:07 co, skoro rok(?) temu zaczynałam, to czemu nie teraz? 03:07 Still 03:07 Hye Ex 03:07 (idc) 03:08 witam 03:08 Heloł 03:08 yo 03:08 o/ 03:08 Ex <3 03:08 < ^^ 03:08 Oj 03:08 <3 proszę 03:08 Kuro <3 03:08 :3 03:08 Rzym <3 03:09 o/ 03:10 Cześć 03:10 Ten, mam takie podchwytliwe pytanie do ogółu 03:10 ? 03:10 czy jest możliwość napisania kolorowego tekstu na wiki, w artykule czy komentarzu, albo na forum? 03:11 Tak 03:11 A jaki to jest kod? ^^ 03:11 Kolor? 03:11 No ogólnie 03:11 Ten kod koloru sobie znajdę 03:11 tylko jak go wywołać, o to mi chodzi 03:12 Blabla 03:12 test 03:12 Dziękuję 03:13 Cześć przybyłym. o/ 03:13 Czyli w jednej sytuacji piszę nazwę, a w drugiej kod i działają one naprzeminnie? 03:13 \o 03:14 *Żeby nie było, kickam własne drugie konto. :v 03:14 tak na próbę. :D 03:14 grupuje elementy in-line (tłumacz sobie sam), tworzy zazwyczaj większe sekcje. 03:14 Dobra, ogarniam 03:15 chyba, najwyżej będe Ex perymentował 03:15 hue hue hue 03:15 kto umie pisać CP po ludzku 03:16 Po ludzku to może być i niepoprawnie 03:16 bo tak czy siak, to ludzki 03:16 Chyba że chcemy po poprawnej polszczyźnie 03:16 to już cięższa sprawa 03:16 w sensie by to miało ręce i nogi 03:17 Ten, spadam. Wpadnę później, narka 03:17 bo nie chcę czegoś w stylu "Wycieczka przybyła, ludzie spojrzeli na Kioto. Reszta wiadoma." 03:17 ... 03:17 Jak nie umiesz, to po kiego grzyba się za to bierzesz 03:17 Ok 03:17 :S 03:17 działczy 03:17 :v 03:18 Rzymku, nie łam niewieściego serca. 03:18 Nie bądź niemiły : < 03:18 @rzymianin_666 niby umiem, ale to wychodzi właśnie jak "Wycieczka przybyła, ludzie spojrzeli na Kioto. Reszta wiadoma." 03:19 Czyli nie umiesz. 03:19 @ex_yolo może dam Ci to co mam napisane na pw 03:19 Nie chcę. 03:20 too late 03:20 wgl wtf przydaloby sie av zmienic XD 03:20 Najpierw się wysyłasz, a później się pytasz o zgodę? :S 03:21 nie 03:21 pytalam sie najpierw 03:21 potem jej wyslalam 02:44 "Nie można odnaleźć żądanej strony" 02:44 .v. 02:48 to żeś zrobił xD 02:52 ... 02:54 Hye Rzymuś. 02:55 Hej 02:55 :D 02:58 Zdravo! 02:58 Hye Araczę 03:01 Witam 03:02 witam 03:02 Hye Kyukaczu. 03:02 hEJ 03:02 Hej* 03:02 Mars, możesz na priv? 03:02 Jasne. 03:03 Hye Natoshi 03:03 ile mnie nie było 03:04 ^^ 03:04 Szanuję 03:04 dobra, czyli tak jak było, nadal jest. 03:05 Było, jest i będzie 03:05 A powód jest taki że ponieważ 03:05 taki sam burdel jak wtedy, nostalgicznie, nice try. 03:05 gratulowałem już 03:05 nowemu inspektorowi 03:06 O, gratuluję Marshuk :D 03:06 Dzięki! 03:06 Proszę! ^^ 03:06 ja się nie wcinam, bo zaraz na mnie będzie *siedzi cicho* 03:07 Natoshi 03:07 Nikogo to nie obchodzi. 03:07 Sama zaczynasz. 03:07 wiem o tym, 03:07 co, skoro rok(?) temu zaczynałam, to czemu nie teraz? 03:07 Still 03:07 Hye Ex 03:07 (idc) 03:08 witam 03:08 Heloł 03:08 yo 03:08 o/ 03:08 Ex <3 03:08 < ^^ 03:08 Oj 03:08 <3 proszę 03:08 Kuro <3 03:08 :3 03:08 Rzym <3 03:09 o/ 03:10 Cześć 03:10 Ten, mam takie podchwytliwe pytanie do ogółu 03:10 ? 03:10 czy jest możliwość napisania kolorowego tekstu na wiki, w artykule czy komentarzu, albo na forum? 03:11 Tak 03:11 A jaki to jest kod? ^^ 03:11 Kolor? 03:11 No ogólnie 03:11 Ten kod koloru sobie znajdę 03:11 tylko jak go wywołać, o to mi chodzi 03:12 Blabla 03:12 test 03:12 Dziękuję 03:13 Cześć przybyłym. o/ 03:13 Czyli w jednej sytuacji piszę nazwę, a w drugiej kod i działają one naprzeminnie? 03:13 \o 03:14 *Żeby nie było, kickam własne drugie konto. :v 03:14 tak na próbę. :D 03:14 grupuje elementy in-line (tłumacz sobie sam), tworzy zazwyczaj większe sekcje. 03:14 Dobra, ogarniam 03:15 chyba, najwyżej będe Ex perymentował 03:15 hue hue hue 03:15 kto umie pisać CP po ludzku 03:16 Po ludzku to może być i niepoprawnie 03:16 bo tak czy siak, to ludzki 03:16 Chyba że chcemy po poprawnej polszczyźnie 03:16 to już cięższa sprawa 03:16 w sensie by to miało ręce i nogi 03:17 Ten, spadam. Wpadnę później, narka 03:17 bo nie chcę czegoś w stylu "Wycieczka przybyła, ludzie spojrzeli na Kioto. Reszta wiadoma." 03:17 ... 03:17 Jak nie umiesz, to po kiego grzyba się za to bierzesz 03:17 Ok 03:17 :S 03:17 działczy 03:17 :v 03:18 Rzymku, nie łam niewieściego serca. 03:18 Nie bądź niemiły : < 03:18 @rzymianin_666 niby umiem, ale to wychodzi właśnie jak "Wycieczka przybyła, ludzie spojrzeli na Kioto. Reszta wiadoma." 03:19 Czyli nie umiesz. 03:19 @ex_yolo może dam Ci to co mam napisane na pw 03:19 Nie chcę. 03:20 too late 03:20 wgl wtf przydaloby sie av zmienic XD 03:20 Najpierw się wysyłasz, a później się pytasz o zgodę? :S 03:21 nie 03:21 pytalam sie najpierw 03:21 potem jej wyslalam 03:21 a teraz zobaczylam ze nie chce 04:10 Majster D: 04:10 Jak mogłeś D: 04:10 Wcześniej wyglądałeś jak aniołek z loczkami jak u syrenki 04:10 teraz pewnie wyglądasz jak grzyb >:C 04:10 .v. 04:11 Nie, nie wyglądam. 04:11 Jakie komplementy. xD 04:11 oy 04:11 Czołem waćpanu o/ 04:12 Hye Ozz 04:13 Hej Kuro <3 ^^ 04:13 Rzym <3 04:14 Hye 04:14 Cześć. o/ 04:14 Wasza miłość o/ 04:14 Czołem waszmości o/ 04:14 Hej Janie 04:15 elo 04:22 znacie jakieś dobre przygodówki 04:23 Rayman 3 (ALL!) 04:23 Zaginiony znak zapytania 2. 04:25 . 04:25 Hye 04:25 Mars 04:25 Koteł. 04:25 To Skandal 04:25 ? 04:26 że nie dostałem moda <:O 04:26 Ojej. 04:26 O, zaczyna się. 04:26 Ma ktoś popcorn? 04:26 Ja też :/ Ale szanuje to 04:26 * MaRsHuK podaje popcorn dla Kyu 04:26 serio ty dalej masz o to problem kotku 04:26 Było duużo kandydatów :/ 04:26 Koteg, następnym razem może sie uda :) 04:26 już spiesze z wytłumaczeniem 04:27 Hye Pniako 04:27 Piniak o/ 04:27 po wielu godzinach obrad z gubernatorką związku socjalistycznych republik cp doszliśmy do wniosku że nie nadajesz się na chatmoda 04:27 Piniak 04:27 o/ 04:27 elo piniak 04:27 Kto się bije? 04:28 Kuro, kiedy mam wbić ze Zbyszkiem do Was? 04:28 wyjaśniam właśnie pewne nieporozumienia które zwykle rozwiązuje się za pomocą wysłania do gułagu 04:28 W środę. 04:28 I cześć wszystkim. 04:30 http://9gag.com/gag/aW63O42?sc=1 04:30 xD 04:32 Piniak 04:32 Internet mnie nie lubi. 04:32 W ogóle 04:32 Nie lubię Cię. 04:32 O której mam przyjechać? 04:32 Mam nadzieję, że coś z Cieszyna masz dla mnie. 04:25 . 04:25 Hye 04:25 Mars 04:25 Koteł. 04:25 To Skandal 04:25 ? 04:26 że nie dostałem moda <:O 04:26 Ojej. 04:26 O, zaczyna się. 04:26 Ma ktoś popcorn? 04:26 Ja też :/ Ale szanuje to 04:26 * MaRsHuK podaje popcorn dla Kyu 04:26 serio ty dalej masz o to problem kotku 04:26 Było duużo kandydatów :/ 04:26 Koteg, następnym razem może sie uda :) 04:26 już spiesze z wytłumaczeniem 04:27 Hye Pniako 04:27 Piniak o/ 04:27 po wielu godzinach obrad z gubernatorką związku socjalistycznych republik cp doszliśmy do wniosku że nie nadajesz się na chatmoda 04:27 Piniak 04:27 o/ 04:27 elo piniak 04:27 Kto się bije? 04:28 Kuro, kiedy mam wbić ze Zbyszkiem do Was? 04:28 wyjaśniam właśnie pewne nieporozumienia które zwykle rozwiązuje się za pomocą wysłania do gułagu 04:28 W środę. 04:28 I cześć wszystkim. 04:30 http://9gag.com/gag/aW63O42?sc=1 04:30 xD 04:32 Piniak 04:32 Internet mnie nie lubi. 04:32 W ogóle 04:32 Nie lubię Cię. 04:32 O której mam przyjechać? 04:32 Mam nadzieję, że coś z Cieszyna masz dla mnie. 04:32 Idk 04:33 O której chcesz. 04:36 Lecę (jetpack) 04:36 Może wpadnę później. 04:37 Bey. 04:43 Dobry wieczór. 04:45 Heej 04:32 Idk 04:33 O której chcesz. 04:36 Lecę (jetpack) 04:36 Może wpadnę później. 04:37 Bey. 04:43 Dobry wieczór. 04:45 Heej 04:46 wystraszył się 04:47 No ja wiem że trochę nieuczesana jestem 04:47 no ale bez przesady 04:50 makijaż popraw i będzie git 04:50 W domu jestem u siebie, to malować się nie trzeba 04:57 no chyba że tak 04:36 Może wpadnę później. 04:37 Bey. 04:43 Dobry wieczór. 04:45 Heej 04:46 wystraszył się 04:47 No ja wiem że trochę nieuczesana jestem 04:47 no ale bez przesady 04:50 makijaż popraw i będzie git 04:50 W domu jestem u siebie, to malować się nie trzeba 04:57 no chyba że tak 05:28 Hej o/ 05:29 Hej 05:31 Ej 05:31 To prawda, że za paste o Jeffie jest ban? 05:31 Tak 05:31 Why? 05:32 za słabe może 05:32 o/ 05:32 A jak nie jest za slabe? 05:32 Np. napisałbym i wszystkim się podobało? 05:32 jak nie jest słaba to ok 05:32 No ok, dziękuję za informację 05:33 jak będzie słaba to zostanie usunięta tylko 05:33 Nie mam nic przeciwko :D 05:33 jak będzie słaba to zostanie usunięta tylko 05:33 Nie mam nic przeciwko :D 05:33 Witajcie wszyscy waszmościowie raz jeszcze o/ 05:33 o/ 05:34 Strasznie podoba mi się nikc Natoshi 05:34 Taki bez cyferek i zbędnych dodatków xD 05:36 tak 05:36 jestem boginią nicków 05:36 wcześniej miałam Megamineko, ale kk 05:41 Wasza miłość o/ 05:51 . 05:51 Kropka nienawiści 05:55 Witam, artykuł do skasowania: Historia małej dziewczynki... 05:55 o/ 05:56 To naprawdę jest do skasowania, to nawet nie jest historia 05:34 Taki bez cyferek i zbędnych dodatków xD 05:36 tak 05:36 jestem boginią nicków 05:36 wcześniej miałam Megamineko, ale kk 05:41 Wasza miłość o/ 05:51 . 05:51 Kropka nienawiści 05:55 Witam, artykuł do skasowania: Historia małej dziewczynki... 05:55 o/ 05:56 To naprawdę jest do skasowania, to nawet nie jest historia 06:11 Luxferre 06:11 Mam prośbę 06:11 Możesz nie spamować pod takimi pastami? 06:11 Nie łatwiej jest dać do odpowiedniej kategorii? 06:12 A, poszedł sobie. 06:23 e kyurone 06:23 zaktualizuj listę adminów 06:27 Wiem, zaraz to zrobię 06:30 Elo elo, 320 05:51 . 05:51 Kropka nienawiści 05:55 Witam, artykuł do skasowania: Historia małej dziewczynki... 05:55 o/ 05:56 To naprawdę jest do skasowania, to nawet nie jest historia 06:11 Luxferre 06:11 Mam prośbę 06:11 Możesz nie spamować pod takimi pastami? 06:11 Nie łatwiej jest dać do odpowiedniej kategorii? 06:12 A, poszedł sobie. 06:23 e kyurone 06:23 zaktualizuj listę adminów 06:27 Wiem, zaraz to zrobię 06:30 Elo elo, 320 05:56 To naprawdę jest do skasowania, to nawet nie jest historia 06:11 Luxferre 06:11 Mam prośbę 06:11 Możesz nie spamować pod takimi pastami? 06:11 Nie łatwiej jest dać do odpowiedniej kategorii? 06:12 A, poszedł sobie. 06:23 e kyurone 06:23 zaktualizuj listę adminów 06:27 Wiem, zaraz to zrobię 06:30 Elo elo, 320 06:41 http://jbzd.pl/obr/458140/putin 06:58 o/ 06:11 Mam prośbę 06:11 Możesz nie spamować pod takimi pastami? 06:11 Nie łatwiej jest dać do odpowiedniej kategorii? 06:12 A, poszedł sobie. 06:23 e kyurone 06:23 zaktualizuj listę adminów 06:27 Wiem, zaraz to zrobię 06:30 Elo elo, 320 06:41 http://jbzd.pl/obr/458140/putin 06:58 o/ 07:00 o/ 07:00 o/ 07:00 Hye 07:01 o/ 07:02 Ex 07:02 Rzymianin nie może dzisiaj gadać bo mu wywaliło internet 07:02 Oglądnąłem w końcu Star Wars VII 07:02 Było warte moich 2 godzin życia. :x 07:03 No żesz... 07:03 Trudno. 07:06 .. 07:06 ... 07:06 .... 07:07 Kropki nienawiści. 07:07 Huehuehue. 07:10 Nie wiem dlaczego kropki kojarzą się ludziom z nienawiścią. :/ 07:11 Problemy dwudziestego pierwszego wieku. 07:11 Mi też się kojarzą z nienawiścią Xd . 07:12 Bo ktoś sobie kiedyś ubzdurał, że jeśli rozmówca stawia na końcu zadań kropkę to jest zły. Ot problem. 07:12 Hye Majsterałkę. 07:13 Hejka. 07:13 Cześć tato 07:13 O.o? tato? 07:14 Tak. 07:15 Ciekawe kto jest mamą? (lf) 07:15 Nowa (lf) 07:15 Bujna wyobraźnia. 07:15 xD 07:15 Nie 07:15 Meme the Killer 07:15 C: 07:16 A ciocia? 07:16 Dlaczego zawsze zapominam wstawiać szablonu? ;-; 07:16 Nie ma cioci. 07:16 Ale jest wujek. :v 07:17 (lf) 07:17 Ja. 07:17 (lf) 07:17 NIe 07:17 Pan 07:17 Jan Zagłoba. 07:17 :v 07:18 Szok. 07:18 Niewygodne fakty! 07:18 (lf) 07:18 A ja dziadzio. 07:18 (bp) 07:18 A zresztą 07:19 Nie znam genealogii Sajko i Modada. Więc nie wnikam :> 07:19 Dafuq? 07:19 Dziadzio mróz (lf) 07:19 Sajkuś, nie jestem twoim ojcem. 07:19 Nie znam genealogii Sajko i Modada. Więc nie wnikam :> 07:19 Dafuq? 07:19 Dziadzio mróz (lf) 07:19 Sajkuś, nie jestem twoim ojcem. 07:21 .v. 07:21 Jak to nie? 07:22 MoDAD 07:22 (Ayfkm) 07:22 xD 07:23 No więc właśnie. 07:23 Jestem ojcem sajko? 07:23 Ten niedobry uczuć zatkanego nosa. :f 07:24 Snif, chciałoby się. 07:24 No więc właśnie nie. 07:24 Jesteś. 07:25 Nope. 07:25 Jak nie biologicznym to patchworkowym. 07:25 Co to w ogóle znaczy? 07:25 No przyszywanym. 07:25 Nie-biologicznym. 07:26 Nie będę się z Tobą szył, co Ty? 07:26 (ayfkm) 07:26 No to 07:26 xD 07:26 Po co mnie adoptowałeś w takim razie? 07:27 500+ 07:27 Sajko nie jest druga. :c 07:27 no to adoptuj wszystkie dzieci z wiki 07:27 i będziesz miał 07:27 Znaczy, nie byłaby druga. 07:27 No nieźle. 07:28 Nie, bo potem tyle użerania się... 07:29 Tato, tak ogólnie to alpaka zdechła. 07:29 Jaki tato? 07:29 Ty. 07:29 Gdzie Twój tata? 07:30 Czy jest na sali tata!? 07:30 MoDAD to mój tato. 07:30 Kto to MoDAD? 07:31 * Sajko6622 pokazuje palcem na Miszcza Śmierci i Ciemnošci 07:31 Że kto!? 07:32 Hye Nosałke 07:32 Helou 07:32 Co tam mordeczki? 07:32 Hej Nos 07:33 Ejj, Nos, wytłumacz Modadowi że to on jest Modadem :< 07:33 Hejka. 07:33 Ej modad, jesteś modadem 07:33 Kto? Co? Jak? 07:34 Idk 07:34 A idę bo tak 07:34 Hye 07:34 Ikr 07:35 o/ 07:38 Miłość na Bałkanach. 07:40 Rad i Polon. 07:40 Oraz szyfr: 7126583. 07:40 .v. 07:41 :3 08:14 x'D 08:15 I tym prześmiesznym akcentem kończę. Bywajta. 08:15 Bey. 08:15 Hahaha, wspaniale. 08:16 Pa 08:17 "Smok zaczął na mnie lecieć" 08:17 x'D 08:17 :? 08:17 :> 08:18 Hye Astmatyku 08:21 ELO 08:21 Hye 08:21 A po co ten caps? 08:22 .v. 08:22 No nie no D: 08:23 weź się mnie tak nie czepiaj xd 08:23 Będę 08:23 Od tego jestem 08:25 "To dla twojego dobra" 08:25 no ale 08:26 żadnych ale 08:26 .v. 08:26 ale zostaw w spokoju i grzeczny bądź 08:26 no :c 08:29 ale byłem grzeczny 08:29 :c 08:31 to bądź dalej i stosuj się do regulaminu 08:31 a nie dostaniesz po pupie 08:31 Cześć 08:31 Hye Haraczę. 08:31 o/ haraczu 08:31 o/ 08:32 no ale to było tylko elo napisane dużymi literami 08:32 Przestań drążyć temat. 08:32 wiemy a teraz ty wiesz żeby nie gwałcić shifta 08:32 Ew. Caps'a 08:33 Biedny shift 08:33 jak on się musi czuć? 08:33 jak gram 08:33 siedzi pewnie pod prysznicem i płacze 08:33 to czuje sie jeszcze gorzej 08:33 płacze* 08:35 Muszę lecieć (jetpack) 08:35 Bey Bey. 08:35 e bay 08:40 Tudzież bardziej wzniośle, utwór muzyczny? 08:41 disturbed sound of silence 08:42 Ciekawy cover 08:42 genialny jest 08:43 land of confiusion w ich wykonaniu 08:43 tez daje rade 08:44 Chyba bardziej podoba mi się pierwotne wykonanie Sound of Silence 08:46 które swoją drogą jest też genialne 08:47 Łał, jak usuwam komentarze to nie pojawia się w edycjach 08:47 o ile ktoś nie będzie szperał, to nie ma dowodów 08:47 C[[]]:[[]]< 08:52 . 08:53 Dobranoc. o. 08:53 * o/ 08:53 \o 09:12 Nudam. :\ 09:13 Witajta Ci, co żyją. 09:13 No hej 09:14 O/ 09:14 Hej. 09:14 Master ziemniaczek :) 09:14 Kawaii. 09:17 R.I.P. 09:18 * Loki Krueger wysuwa szpony z rąk 09:19 (wat) 09:19 Aha 09:21 Niech Marcel wskrzesi czym prędzej Logana 09:21 Papapam. 09:21 Dżon Snoł. 09:21 *Marvel 09:22 Jak to jest spoiler z Civil War, to zabiję i poćwiartuję. 09:22 A jeśli tak, to co? 09:22 ^up. 09:22 Nie no świruję 09:23 Tam nawet nie ma Wolverine'a 09:23 ;v 09:23 Tylko w komiksach on leży w grobie jak na razie 09:24 Ale co tam. Ile lat Bucky był w komiksowym niebie, a powrócił po latach jako Zimowy Żołnierz 09:24 I do tego ma włosy jak ja 09:26 Radosław Kotarski. 09:26 Tylko wujek Ben i Gwen Stacy mają nigdy nie powrócić. 09:26 No i Kapitan Marcel leży w geobie 09:27 *Marvel * grobie 09:27 Biedny Marcel. 09:27 A jego pseudonim przejęła Miss Marvel 09:27 Lecę. Dobranoc :S 09:28 Jedna z moich ulubionych żeńskich postaci z universum 09:29 Ja się na Marvelu nie znam. ;v 09:30 Jedyne, gdzie cokolwiek kojarzę, to GoT. 09:32 Jadę na Ukrainę ugniatać kurczaki. 09:32 Heh 09:32 A Ukraina chyba wygrała Eurowizję jak dobrze pamiętam 09:32 Eyup. 09:32 A wiesz czemu? 09:33 Bo za rok nie będzie mogła. 09:33 Bo piosenka przeciw Rosji 09:33 No i dlatego jej nie będzie. 09:34 A Szpak poza pomalowanymi paznokciami nie wygląda już jak baba tak bardzo 09:34 Włosy i zarost ma nawet jak ja XD 09:34 ;_; 09:35 zresztą widziałeś mnie na kamerce to wiesz 09:35 Ale Ty wąsa nie masz. ;v 09:35 Chyba. 09:35 Jak nie zgolę to mam takiego małego 09:35 (mean) 09:36 A Niemców coś nie lubią 09:36 A widzowie Czechów 09:37 Ja to myślę, że Polska powinna zaśpiewać po Polsku. ;v 09:38 Dwa lata temu było po Polsku 09:38 Słowianki 09:39 Ha! Czekałem na to! Xd 09:39 niemców nie lubią bo sprowadzili całe to tałatajstwo 09:40 Ktoś przerobił walkę z Tower of Joy na star wars. 09:42 Heh 09:42 Śmiechłem. 2016 05 16